The present invention relates to an improved string protector for a racket, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of a string protector used for the head of a tennis or badminton racket.
In the general construction of a tennis racket, for example, a number of string holes are formed through the head of the racket in a direction substantially parallel to the face and a substantially U-shaped notch is formed between adjacent string holes in the outer periphery of the head. A string protector made of synthetic resin is placed tight in the notch in order to protect the turn back section of an associated string to be exposed on the outer side of the head whilst extending between the adjacent string holes. The string protector includes a connecting section of a U-shaped transverse cross section which extends between adjacent string holes and a pair of tubular string guides projecting in one body from the rear face of the connecting section. When the string protector is placed tight in the notch, the connecting section is reseived in the notch and the string guides are received in the adjacent string holes. When an associated string is set in stretch to the head of the racket, tension on its turn back section presses the string protector to the inner wall of the notch.
Since the string is deeply received in the protector, the string is placed out of direct impulsive contact with the ground. However, presence of the open residual space in the string protector allows easy direct contact of the string with small stones and the like coming into the residual space. Such contact often causes damage of the string exposed to the residual space. Further, such an open residual space is apt to disturb flow of ambient air to increase pneumatic resistance when the racket is swung during play. Increased pneumatic resistance mars the speed of swing at hitting balls and generates keen, harsh noizes.
In order to avoid such troubles, it is proposed to cover a string with a tape or to close the residual space with a lid after setting of the string to the head of the racket. By such expedient, intrusion of small stones or the like and increase in pneumatic resistance may be more or less obviated. It is, however, troublesome for players to set such attachments to the racket. In addition, such simple attachments are liable to fall when the racket is swung greatly during play.